Claws and Cards
by Raykaida
Summary: Woverine and Gambit are sent to collect a young mutant with the power to change history itself. But things on't go according to plan. A challenge from another site. WARNING YAOI, don't flame me cos I warned you in advance


Okay so I wrote this for a contest/challenge on another site. The prompt was literally just Wolverine with any other male.....so I picked Gambit as he's one of my favourite X-Men. I kind of rushed this towards the end but I hope that it's alright anyway ^^

Disclaimer - I don't own Wolverine or Gambit, or any of the other characters that appear in X-Men...._

Warning - Contains yaoi as in guy on guy, if you don't like male/male pairings then read no further.....if you do like then please enjoy :3

If you like what you read then leave me a comment please....it makes me happy ^^

* * *

**_Claws and Cards_**

Blood sprayed across the wooded clearing fuelling his most primal instincts. His body twisted and turned through the stages of the deadliest of dances. Extending his claws he aimed instinctively for the soft tissues of his opponents throats, causing the maximum amount of damage without loss of life. The rage began to burn inside his gut, his fury building to the point where it could easily consume him. He could feel himself slipping down the slope that led to his berserker rage. Another enemy launched themselves at his back. A howl of fury left his throat as he turned, his arm raised in preparation of the oncoming attack.

Three glowing objects whizzed past his head, connecting solidly with his attacker and blasting him back past the thick rows of undergrowth. A familiar scent hit his nostrils and he breathed it in deeply before turning to face his assistant. A smirk curled his lip as he tilted his head slightly to one side, his eyes taking in the detail of the tall man standing behind him.

"What's up Mon Ami?"

"You're late….bub…where've you been?"

"Oh y'know….got caught up with some stuff"

"Hmm…."

Unfamiliar smells approached from their left and the two fighters turned towards the new threat. Standing back to back the X-Men known as Wolverine and Gambit braced themselves for another battle in the endless stream that was their lives.

"What happened to the kid?"

"Don't know….Mon Ami, something's rotten about all dis…."

"Yeah…..for now we pull back…..move it Bub"

"I'm going….I'm going….but it looks like our new friends aren't willing to let us just leave dis party…."

"Then I'm going to have to….convince them"

~scnickt~

Wolverine popped his claws, a low growl of anticipation echoing form his throat.

Leaning back against the pillows, Remy LeBeau watched as his team-mate paced across the motel room they had just rented, frustration clear in every line of his powerful body. Wincing slightly at the burning sensation coming from the wound on his back, he shifted into a more comfortable position and began trying to pick apart the mess that their mission had turned into.

"You really think this guy is genuine?"

"Yes Logan, I do….now I need you and Gambit to go and collect our new guest, before someone else does"

"Someone like….Magneto?"

"Indeed…..if Erik heard about this young man's ability then I'm sure he would be willing to do anything to get his hands on him"

"And that would be bad…"

"Yes….very bad"

After getting all the information that Professor X had to offer, the two X-Men headed off to collect the young man who could quite easily change the face of mutant kind forever.

Darien Truesdale was a mutant with the ability to reshape the molecular structure of time itself. Not only could he push his own body through the time stream but others as well. He could also foresee certain events and pinpoint the exact point necessary to alter the flow of history altogether. If someone like Magneto got his hands on the young man he could change the past and for the rest of humanity that would surely be a terrible thing to happen.

The two mutants had arrived at the rendezvous site with plenty of time to spare. It was meant to be a simple mission, slip in grab the kid and high-tail it out of the city before anyone was any the wiser. Unfortunately things (as usual in Gambit's opinion) hadn't gone according to plan. Instead of a short, skinny 17 year old they had been met by a number of blandly uniformed, masked men, their fighting skills made it clear that they were no amateurs but they were practically helpless in the face of the unmatched abilities of the X-Men. The battle had been bloody, but fairly short, neither side had experienced any fatalities, but the boy they were all so desperate to get a hold of had been no where to be found.

"Damn it!!"

Gambit was jolted out of his memories by the sound of Wolverine slinging one of the rickety chairs that had been set to one side against the wall, following the action with a furious curse.

"Hey, hey Mon Ami…..it's not that bad…..if they're still searching then that means they haven't got to the kid yet so we still have time"

"Maybe…."

"No maybes…..tomorrow we'll track the kid down and make sure he gets some place safe, where he can't be used by anyone"

"I hope you're right, I don't want to think what could happen if we mess this one up"

Gambit nodded slowly, his imagination willingly providing him with several vivid images of the devastation that Magneto could wrought if he got a hold of the boy and used his abilities for his own ends. History itself would be re-written and Remy knew that that would be a terrible thing.

The sound of fabric rustling as it was drawn from the body it was shaped to drew his attention back to his fellow X-Man. Gambit swallowed hard as Wolverine dragged his form-fitting uniform free, dropping it carelessly over the back of a nearby chair (one that hadn't had an unfortunate meeting with a wall). Standing in only his close-fitting briefs the Canadian berserker cut quite the impressive figure. Muscles rippled with his every move. He stretched his arms over his head, rolling his shoulders to loosen the tension that was tying them in uncomfortable knots and unwittingly displaying himself to Gambit's eager gaze.

"Logan….."

The thick Cajun accent trembled slightly as it's owner spoke his companion's name. Wolverine turned to look at the taller man as he lay sprawled on the bed behind him, the corners of his mouth turning up in a familiar smirk as he heard the tone in Gambit's voice that he had come to crave.

A grunt left Gambit's throat as Wolverine sprang across the room, landing on the bed with his knees on either side of Remy's thighs and his hands pinning his wrists to the pillows. A feral light gleamed in Logan's eyes as he pressed his mouth to the Cajun, the kiss was met hungrily as the two men explored each others mouths eagerly.

Gambit found the remainder of his uniform swiftly stripped from his body and thrown to the floor in a crumpled discarded heap, along with Logan's briefs. Flesh rubbed smoothly together as the Canadian carded his fingers through the long strands of dark brown hair, spreading it across the white pillow, growling in appreciation at the pleasing contrast. His fingers smoothed down the Cajun's chest, pausing to toy with the hardening nubs of his nipples before carrying on to his real target. Remy moaned and rocked his hips as Logan's hand closed around his eagerly waiting cock, gripping it and releasing it in a rhythm that drove the younger man crazy, before starting up a steady stroking. His thumb ran over the already leaking slit, smearing the bead of moisture across the swollen flesh. Moans left Gambit's throat as he threw his head back in pleasure, his hands grabbing at Logan's broad shoulders in an attempt to gain some stability.

Wolverine stroked his lover to the very point of ecstasy before pulling his hand away, smirking down into the fiercely protesting face.

"Damn!!….Logan!!"

"Soon Remy….just be patient"

"No!….get a move on!"

"Well if you insist…."

Pressing his fingers against his lover's mouth Logan urged him to suckle on the probing digits, encouraging him to coat them with saliva. Gambit gripped the Canadian's wrist and sucked strongly, his red eyes locked on his lover's face.

Pulling his now soaked fingers free Wolverine grinned as Gambit leaned back against the pillows, spreading his legs wide apart and rocking his hips up in encouragement. Not one to disappoint his lover Logan slipped his digits between the cheeks of Remy's ass, quickly finding the waiting pucker and probing at it gently, before slipping the first finger inside. A moan met his ears as he probed for exactly the right spot inside Remy's tight channel. Quickly he added a second finger and began making scissoring motions, stretching his lover in preparation before sliding the third and final finger. Thrusting his digits in a fast, steady rhythm the Canadian made sure that he hit Gambit's sweet spot every time.

Pulling his fingers out of the tight, tempting hole, Logan shifted on the bed until his own aching cock was lined up with Gambit's entrance. With a swift, smooth thrust he sank deeply inside the tight heat, biting at his lips as he waited for the Cajun to adjust to is sudden penetration. A nod and the bite of fingernails against the skin of his back told him that his younger lover was ready.

Gambit's moans filled the room as Logan pounded into his pliant body in a swift almost punishing rhythm. Pleasure surged through his body and he dragged his fingernails down his lover's back. Every harsh thrust connected squarely with his prostate sending jolts of ecstasy down his nerves. His climax threatened to overwhelm him, burning hot and tight in the pit of his stomach. Clinging to Logan's shoulders for dear life, he let out the first ragged scream as searing hot pleasure exploded through him. His vision dissolved into an endless shimmer of stars as he spilled his hot, white juices across his own abdomen. With a howl Logan joined him in bliss, his back arching as he surged deeply inside his younger lover's body for the last time, his wet heat flooding the other man's body. Collapsing forward he rolled onto his side and dragged Gambit against him, sighing as sleep claimed them both.

Rolling over Gambit squinted at the glowing red lights of the clock sitting on the chest beside the bed and let out a groan of displeasure. It was definitely time to be up and out, it wasn't as if the kid was just going to walk up to the motel room door and hand himself over to them, they had to go looking for him.

"Logan…."

"….."

"Logan!"

"…..Mmm…."

"Get up….we gotta go find the kid"

"Ugh…..what time is it?"

"Nearly seven"

"Umm….."

"Come on…..time to go…."

Rolling back Gambit glanced at his lover, amusement spread across his features as he braced himself against the mattress and shoved Logan off the bed. The Canadian hit the floor with a yelp and Remy bit back his laughter as a pair of jet-black eyes glared at him over the edge of the bed.

"You'll pay for that one…."

"Looking forward to it….but playtime is going to have to wait till later"

"Fine…."

The X-Men raced through the heavily wooded area, they knew that their chances of having the kid show up at the rendezvous point this late were pretty slim but both knew that it was a chance that they had to take. Wolverine blinked as an unfamiliar scent hit him. Gesturing for Gambit to stop and follow him silently he crept forward, his animalistic senses on alert for any sign of their previous attackers. Gliding past the row of bushes Wolverine glimpsed the huddled figure pressed back against the broken trunk of an ancient elm tree.

"Darien?"

The youth leapt to his feet at the sound of his name, looking around himself wildly, his features contorted with fear.

"It's okay kid….we're the good guys"

The Canadian berserker stepped out into the open, letting the young man who was staring at him with wide, fearful eyes get a good look at him. Dark brown orbs played slowly over the uniformed body, resting on the mask that concealed the man's face from view.

"Are you….are you the ones sent by Professor Xavier?"

"Yeah….I'm Wolverine…..and that one over there is Gambit"

The boy glanced over at the Cajun, his head inclining slightly in recognition of their names.

"It's time to get out of here…."

"Yes…I know"

Cautiously Darien grabbed the bag that had been sitting at his feet and slung it over his shoulder. Gesturing to him Logan shooed him towards Gambit as they began the walk through the forest towards safety.

"So why weren't you here yesterday?"

"Oh…I was being followed, it took me forever to shake them off. I only came here just in case you came back. If you hadn't them I don't know what I would of done"

"Well, we did….so don't worry about it now"

Gambit followed the other two men, listening in to their conversation with out offering any input himself. Suddenly his head snapped up, at the same time Wolverine shoved the youth back behind him, unsheathing his claws and glaring in the same direction as his Cajun lover.

"Gambit?"

"Yes Mon Ami….we've got company…."

They attacked from every direction, bullets blazing through the air. Gambit forced the youth to the ground, sheltering him in a burnt out tree trunk as he quickly spun into action behind his fellow X-man.

Wolverine slashed and clawed at the antagonists, aiming with deadly accuracy for their weak points. Attacking their joints and leaving them in crumpled, screaming heaps. Gambit's charged-up cards shot through the air, exploding at the feet of the attackers and blasting them backwards away from the trio. Darien huddled back, terror clear on his young face. Still they kept coming, in a never-ending wave of destruction. Wolverine felt bullets ripping through his flesh, hissing as his healing factor burned, repairing the damaged skin and muscle. Concern rushed through him as he tried to keep his companion in his line of sight. The warrior who fought without a care for anyone else had been buried under the strength of the emotion that the Cajun invoked in him.

A yell sounded clearly in his ears and he spun around in horror to see Gambit collapse on the moss covered ground, blood beginning to stain the earth beneath him. A haze of blood-red fury floated across his vision and a roar of rage echoed through the woods. He slashed and spun as he fought his way towards his fallen lover, tearing out the throats of anyone who came with in range, his entire attention focused on the too-still figure in front of him. Panic and fear threatened to consume him, fighting against the rage that was crashing around inside of him. Their attackers began to push forward again, as if sensing a weakness in the powerfully built man standing over the body of his comrade.

"WOLVERINE!"

Black clouds filled the previously clear sky and thunder rumbled ominously. Lightning crackled, stabbing towards the enemy soldiers, forcing them away from the X-Men. Beams of red energy shot across the clearing, hitting their targets with pin-point accuracy as boulders levitated off the ground, flying towards the few who remained standing and sending them flying.

With his attacker on the run, Wolverine dropped to his knees beside his lover's body. Trembling fingers brushed against the soft skin of Gambit's throat, searching for a pulse.

"Logan?…..Is he alright?"

The faintly accented voice of Ororo Monroe sounded from behind him and he turned his head just enough to let her see the obvious relief that he was feeling. Gambit's pulse was weak but steady.

"We should get you back to the Blackbird, it'll be easier to treat him there"

"Yeah….wait where's the kid?"

"I'm here….."

"Good…..let's get the hell out of here"

Quickly he swept Remy up into his arms and followed Storm and Darien as they made their way back to the jet.

"Ugh….what hit me?"

Wolverine let out a sigh of relief as his Cajun lover stirred, blinking up at him with wide owlish eyes. Leaning forward he wrapped his arms around Gambit's shoulders and dragged him against his chest, holding him gently but firmly.

"Logan?…..what happened?…..where's the kid?…..and when did we get back to the Institute?"

The Canadian just shook his head, unable to form the words that would answer the questions being thrown at him. Jean Grey watched the pair with a slight smile on her face before she stepped into Gambit's eye line.

"You got hit by a stray bullet, it entered through your chest wall and did quite a bit of damage. Scott, Ororo and I were already on our way to pick the three of you up and we got there just in time to help Logan fight them off. We brought you back to the Institute in the Blackbird and carried out immediate treatment. Logan has stayed at your side the whole time, you're well on the way to making a full recovery. As for Darien he's getting to know some of the other students, he seems to be fitting in already."

"That's good then…."

Jean smiled at the young Cajun before turning and leaving the room, giving the two lovers the privacy they clearly desired.

"Idiot….who said you could do that to me?"

"Sorry….I'll try not to do it again"

"You better not…"

Logan growled the last few words as he tilted Remy's face up to his. Slowly he pressed his mouth against the other's soft lips letting out a sigh at the contact. The tension that had been eating at him as he waited for Gambit to wake up from the emergency surgery he had undergone drifted away as he leisurely explored Remy's mouth. Things were never easy for the two of them but he had to say that he was quite satisfied at the moment……and it was a moment he intended to make the most of.

* * *

The End ^^


End file.
